La Codicia de los Terrenos: Sin Fin
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Secuela de La Codicia de los Terrenos. Después de encerrar a Belarús en Alcatraz, los problemas parecen terminar por poco tiempo. Un Nueva Zelanda en un estado similar al coma, un México del Sur actuando extraño y las micronaciones siendo cruelmente atacadas. ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? Más personajes, más acción, más amor, más suspenso, más curiosidades. [On Hiatus]
1. Prólogo: Un nuevo amanecer

_Moi Moi!_

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES BITCHES!_

_Tal y como había prometido, ¡HA SALIDO FINALMENTE LA SECUELA DE LA CODICIA DE LOS TERRENOS! -ruido de truenos- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Okay no._

_Pero finalmente, fuera de joda, ¡ha salido la secuela! Sí, estoy muerta, tengo que terminar mi maldito LietPol abandonado a su suerte y el Gakuen Hetalia, pero ya fue :'D Prefiero vivir con la soga al cuello, ¡ahí está la gracia! -grillitos- Bueno, no._

_¡Y como he prometido, después de un mes! (¿Han visto? No me tardé tanto :D)_

_¡MÁS ACCIÓN, MÁS SUSPENSO, MÁS PERSONAJES, MÁS LEMON -carraspeo-!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :'D Son lo más hermoso que me han pasado artísticamente._

**_SI ES TU PRIMERA VEZ LEYENDO LA CODICIA DE LOS TERRENOS: _**_Esto es una advertencia. Tienes que dirigirte a mi perfil y buscar el fic que dice "La Codicia de los Terrenos" solo, porque esta es la segunda parte, y no entenderás ni medio. Así que, muchas gracias, y empieza por el principio ;D_

**_SI NO ES TU PRIMERA VEZ LEYENDO LA CODICIA DE LOS TERRENOS:_**

_Te amo y gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que te guste :'D_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. _**_Si no, esto hubiera salido en el manga ?)_

_¡Empeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mos!_

* * *

NUEVA ZELANDA, 18:56 hs.

Contemplé en silencio el atardecer.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte como si se tratara de una moneda de oro, con el rojo y naranja entremezclados como telón de fondo. El viento sopló suavemente, provocando que oyera un murmullo entre las hojas. Era fresco, pero no frío, lo cual resultaba agradable. Respiré hondo, inundándome los pulmones de aquel aire con gusto.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Australia estaba recostado a mi lado, sobre el pasto. El viento desordenaba sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Sonreí ligeramente, adoraba que fuera hiperactivo e inquieto, pero que supiera apreciar algunas cosas que requerían silencio y quietud. Fijó sus ojos en los míos y sonrió feliz, mientras su koala dormitaba sobre su torso. Acaricié la cabeza de la ovejita que se había dormido en mi regazo, sintiendo la lana suave y esponjosa.

-Lo es –afirmé, desviando la mirada hacia la oveja. Deseé que ese momento durara para siempre. Era sencillamente perfecto. Podía estar junto a la persona que más quería sobre este mundo en paz, sin que ningún británico loco o loco en general nos molestara, y no había la necesidad de hablar. El silencio decía más que las palabras. Me sonrojé levemente sin dejar de sonreír, mientras sentía cómo mi interior se tornaba más cálido y tranquilo de lo normal. Era hermoso sentirse así.

Deseé que ese momento durara para siempre.

Pero todo termina tarde o temprano.

vVv

CASA DE INGLATERRA, 06:19 hs.

El llamador golpeó mi puerta.

Me di la vuelta en la cama, ignorándolo. Todavía me sentía muy agotado y débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo y a veces la cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba más vulnerable que de costumbre y lo sabía. Aunque ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la última lucha contra Belarús, la magia había hecho mella en mí. Cualquiera que la utilizara estaba advertido de que consumía mucha energía, y yo era consciente de ello, pero nunca había imaginado cuánto.

El llamador continuaba sonando, incansable. Me tapé completamente el rostro con la almohada, intentando así apaciguar el estridente ruido, pero no sirvió mucho. ¿Quién sería tan maldito como para molestarme tan temprano? Aquello me ponía los pelos de punta fuera como fuera.

-¡Ya va, ya va! –dije, levantándome resoplando e haciendo lo posible por moverme con cuidado, o el dolor se intensificaría. –_God_ –me quejé, yendo hacia la puerta. –¿Diga?

-¡Arthur!

La voz del otro lado me dejó anonadado. La conocía a la perfección, pero hacía tanto que no la escuchaba que me dejó idiota.

-¿A-Australia?

-Sí, el mismo. Ábrenos la puerta.

Algo abrumado por la repentina visita de mi ex–colonia, fui hasta la puerta y abrí, intrigado y en pijama. Frente a mí estaba el australiano, llevando a Nueva Zelanda en brazos como si fuera una princesa, y con su koala sentado en su hombro mirándome con ojos enojados. Una pequeña oveja blanca temblaba sobre el neozelandés, asustada. El koala bufó y me dirigió un vistazo con desdén.

-¿Qué…

-No está muerto –aclaró Oz, entrando en la casa como si fuera la suya, y obligándome a dirigirle una mirada de reproche. –No sé qué le sucede, estábamos tranquilos y de pronto se desmayó.

-_W-What_? –me sentía incapaz de articular otra palabra. –_W-Wait_, ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? –exigí mientras cerraba la puerta. Él no me respondió, y al darme la vuelta me percaté que ya no estaba en la sala. También me di cuenta que, como un idiota, continuaba con la ropa de dormir puesta. Me apresuré a llegar al pasillo, al escuchar cómo mi ex-colonia maniobraba uno de los picaportes. –¡Oye! –me quejé cuando entré en la habitación, que justo era la mía. Él depositó con sumo cuidado a Zelanda en la cama, ignorándome. Lo manejó con una delicadeza que me sorprendió de sobremanera, y me asombré más cuando le acarició la mejilla y acercó una silla para sentarse junto a él, dándome la espalda. Tenía una mirada tan triste que sentí una punzada en el corazón.

-Deja de mirarme así –dijo de pronto. Fruncí el ceño y me aproximé a él.

-¿Qué tienes, ojos en la nuca? –pregunté con sarcasmo, para no dejar entrever mi preocupación. La situación era demasiado extraña como para restarle importancia. Australia no me contestó.

Examiné con los ojos entornados al neozelandés. Parecía que sufriera una pesadilla, pues apretaba los ojos y los dientes con una expresión de dolor, como si estuviera siendo torturado. No obstante, su pecho no se movía, dando la impresión de que no respiraba, y cuando apoyé una mano sobre su frente, estaba completamente helada. Su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, presa de un frío inexistente. Me mordí el labio con preocupación. Aunque él también se hubiera independizado de mí (y con gusto), seguía viéndolo como a mi protegido. Volví la vista hacia Oz, que me miraba desconsolado.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? –me senté en la cama al lado del rubio, apoyando una mano en su brazo e intentando sacar una conclusión con sentido acerca de su estado. El australiano sonrió con amargura.

-No lo sé exactamente. Estábamos afuera de su casa, con sus ovejas y mi koala –me percaté en ese momento de que el koala estaba masticando la punta de mis sábanas. Se la arrebaté de un manotazo y lo miré con bronca. El animal me respondió con una miradita burlona y se bajó de la cama, para saltar al regazo de su dueño. Éste pareció no darse cuenta. –Todo lo más bien, hasta que… no sé cómo explicarlo, sencillamente sus ojos se volvieron más claros, se levantó, dijo que no se sentía muy bien y cuando le estaba por preguntar qué le pasaba, se desmayó. Intenté de todo, tirarle agua en la cara, darle respiración boca a boca… -me sonrojé ante la idea. ¡Era idiota! Tan solo era por ayudarlo, no tenía por qué pensar mal. –Ahí me di cuenta de que no respiraba.

-¿Eh? –¿entonces no había sido imaginación mía? ¿De verdad su pecho no se movía? Lo comprobé: puse una mano sobre su pecho y no sentí nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni su respiración, ni los latidos de su corazón. Asustado, ahora apoyé el oído sobre el mismo lugar y ello sólo sirvió para afirmar mis sospechas.

-Pero no está muerto, fíjate –apuntó Oz. Se levantó, dejando al koala sobre la silla, y alargó su mano hacia el rostro de Zelanda. Le apartó unos mechones de la frente y luego cambió de rumbo, hacia su clavícula. Al llegar viajó hacia atrás, a un punto en la base de la nuca, y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos. Todo el cuerpo neozelandés se estremeció*. –¿Lo ves? –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, rozando ahora la mejilla pálida con los nudillos.

Me había llamado más la atención la ternura con la que Australia lo trataba. Era extraño, pero ahora me daba cuenta que siempre éste se había mostrado muy mimoso con Zelanda, pero jamás había creído que pudiera llegar a depender tanto de él. Meneando la cabeza, salí de la habitación, abandonándolo un rato para que pudiera estar a solas con el neozelandés inconsciente. Levanté el auricular del teléfono y marqué un número. Detrás de todo esto estaba cierta persona que todos sabíamos perfectamente quién era, estaba seguro.

Y yo no me iba a enfrentar a ella solo.

* * *

*Un puntito minúsculo, justo en el final de la nuca y el comienzo de la espalda, que siempre da cosquillas. Bueno, al menos a mí. No soy la única, ¿verdad? Díganme que no soy la única…

_LOOOOOOOOL~ :D (¿a qué ha venido eso?)_

_Por impaciente o por estúpida, no puedo subir el prólogo solo. Así que, ¡al primer capítulo! :'D_


	2. Capítulo 1: Más allá de lo material

_Moi moi! _

_Como no podía subir el prólogo solo (xD), subí el primer capítulo. _

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_Ah, **HETALIA Y LATIN HETALIA/HETAMERICA **(los metí en licuadora) **NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

-Oh, mierda, esto sí que huele a mierda –comentó Paraguay tapándose la nariz con dos dedos, como si fueran un broche.

Lo miré mal. Es verdad, la prisión no olía bien, pero ¿a qué quería que oliera? ¿A rosas?

-Aquí hay presos, idiota, no va a ser un hotel de lujo cinco estrellas –contesté. –Y los presos que están, están muertos, ¿comprendes? Y nadie se molestará en retirar sus cadáveres. Hace años que están, así que imagínate. Perfume no les iban a tirar.

Paraguay hizo una mueca de asco.

-Igualmente, huele mal. –Puse los ojos en blanco. Maldita sea, ¿quién me había mandado a bancármelo mientras Uruguay llegaba para hacer el siguiente turno? En ese momento me percaté de que éste estaba ausente. ¿Adónde se habría metido? Recordé que había querido visitar a la Belarús, e inmediatamente me palmeé la cabeza. Más estúpido no podía ser.

-Espérame un segundo –le ordené al paraguayo y sin esperar respuesta, fui a buscar a mi hermano menor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la celda, me choqué con su rostro sonriente y estúpido.

-Aquí estoy nuevamente~ -canturreó alegremente, mientras pasaba por mi lado.

-Eh, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunté siguiéndolo, aliviado porque se encontrara bien. Era tan inocente como curioso, y estas dos características hacían una mala combinación en un lugar tan peligroso como Alcatraz.

-Nada –respondió él con su voz cantarina. Parecía más contento de lo normal, pero no me extrañó mucho. Que le otorgaran un puesto de guardia le debía haber reforzado el ego, y no creía que ello le hiciera daño. Sonreí para mis adentros y fuimos a recibir a Uruguay, que ya había llegado para ocupar nuestro lugar junto al molesto paraguayo, que seguía quejándose del olor y ahora de la humedad.

vVv

-¿Eh? Discúlpame, ¿estás seguro, Arthur?

Asomé la cabeza por la cocina con un trozo de chile en la boca. Después de cada visita a la isla me daba mi ración de chiles para darme ánimos, y funcionaba. Pero la voz preocupada de mi hermano pequeño me llamó la atención, así que aparté a Tigre con el pie gruñendo un fastidiado "No estorbes" (a lo que él respondió con un maullido), y salí de la cocina. Me acerqué a Sur, que asentía mientras oía la voz al otro lado de la línea. Tragué el resto del chile y enarqué una ceja a modo de pregunta, y él negó con la cabeza y levantó el dedo índice, claro gesto de "Espera un segundo". Fruncí el ceño y me senté en una silla a horcajadas, impaciente. Sur dijo algo más que no entendí y colgó la llamada con el rostro afectado por la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté sin rodeos. Si mal no recordaba, Arthur era el inglés, el que nos había mandado a hospedar a la Belarús a Alcatraz. Era un poco demasiado sofisticado y perfecto, pero no me caía mal.

Sur se sentó en otra silla y me miró un poco incómodo.

-No sé exactamente –contestó. –Ha llamado y preguntado enseguida por Belarús, si estaba en su celda y si no se había movido de ahí.

Entorné los ojos. Aquello no me gustaba ni un poquito.

-¿Y?

-Le dije que no, obviamente. –Se levantó y se detuvo frente al espejo. Una vez más, me sorprendí de lo atractivo que me resultaba, a pesar de ser mi familiar y gemelo. Sus ojos verdes eran distintos a los míos, eran más grandes y brillantes, su pelo un poco más desordenado y su rostro más despreocupado y desestructurado. Y ni hablar de su actitud. Apoyé la barbilla en el respaldo, sin dejar de contemplarlo. Incluso teníamos el mismo rulo travieso que jamás habíamos logrado dominar, y que producía extraños efectos en nosotros. Ambos éramos tan parecidos, pero a la vez más diferentes imposible…

Sentí un arañazo suave en los bajos de mi pantalón y bajé la vista enojado. Tigre alzaba las patitas delanteras con frustración, maullando y bufando para reclamar mi atención. Torcí la boca.

-Oye, ¿le has dado de comer a Tigre?

Sur se dio la vuelta y me miró sorprendido.

-Oh, no, lo he olvidado. Qué idiota soy –se rió, y llamó al gatito para dirigirse a la cocina. Yo me quedé sentado, algo asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Desde que Tigre había llegado a casa, y eran más de diez días, mi hermano jamás se había olvidado de darle de comer.

Jamás, hasta ese día.

vVv

CASA DE INGLATERRA, 14:25 hs.

-Arthur, _dear brother, what happened_? –Alfred me rodeó con sus brazos apenas abrí la puerta. Me sonrojé e hice una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cintura. Le di unos rápidos y desesperados golpecitos en la espalda para rogarle que me soltara. No me hizo caso.

-A-Alfred… me duele… -me quejé. Él me libró finalmente de su sofocante abrazo y me tomó de los hombros, para clavar sus ojos celestes en los míos, con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, _brother_? –me preguntó apoyando ahora una mano en mi mejilla. Me ruboricé y lo aparté de un manotazo.

-Ya-ya te dije que no hicieras eso –repliqué avergonzado, dándome la vuelta. –Por aquí –le hice un gesto para que me siguiera, y obedeció.

Lo llevé a la habitación donde se encontraban mis dos ex–colonias. Australia no se había movido de su lugar, obligándome a ir a cambiarme al baño antes de que mi hermano llegara y a llevarle el desayuno, que comió poco y con desgano (y debo señalar que esto aumentó mi preocupación: por lo general, era de alimentarse como un animal salvaje sin mañana). Por su lado, el estado de Nueva Zelanda no había tenido ningún cambio, y eso me abatía más. Después de hacer un chequeo general simple, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba en un estado similar al coma, dejando de lado los extraños aspectos como el corazón que no latía y los pulmones que no funcionaba. El resto del cuerpo parecía estar dormido.

Alfred, al verlo, frunció el entrecejo y se acercó cautelosamente. Primero le tomó una mano (y me fijé en que Australia le echó una mirada de malos amigos) y comprobó luego su pulso. Su manera de acomodarse los lentes me indicó que los resultados no habían sido muy positivos. Inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que yo, apoyó su oído en el pecho del neozelandés y no sintió nada. Se apartó y se llevó un puño a la barbilla, pensativo. Seguramente algunas de sus neuronas (las que habían sobrevivido a los efectos de Hollywood) intentaban establecer contacto. Me sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era tan idiota… pero esa forma de preocuparse por los demás era muy tierna. Me sentí ligeramente celoso, no supe explicar por qué, cuando lo inspeccionó de cerca abriéndole los ojos. Sólo se vio el blanco. Los volvió a cerrar y se alejó, apretando los labios, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Normalmente yo diría que está muerto, pero hay ciertas cosas que me indican lo contrario.

-No me digas –el australiano puso los ojos en blanco. Noté que no le había gustado ni pizca que toquetearan tanto a su hermano. Bueno, a mí tampoco.

-Es un caso… singular –admitió Estados Unidos, intentando comprender lo incomprensible.

-Querrás decir anormal –corregí. Me estrujé las manos con algo de nervios ante la idea que estaba a punto de dejar a la luz. –Verán, yo creo que es algo de Belarús. He llamado a los México para ver si seguía ahí, y me han confirmado que sí –suspiré. ¿Por qué la maldita perra no nos dejaba en paz de una buena vez? –Así que supongo que opción uno, ella logró formar un hechizo para atacar a Zelanda sin moverse de su celda, u opción dos, aquí hay otra cosa en juego. Y sinceramente, creo que es lo segundo.

Los dos abrieron los ojos de par en par, con una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga. Ya esperaba aquella reacción.

-Otra cosa en juego… -repitió Oz, ahora con los ojos perdidos en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –me preguntó Alfred.

Fruncí la boca y bajé la vista.

-Creo que es algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento… -susurré. –Algo más allá de lo material.

-Ah, ¡así que _is that_! –en el rostro del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa de héroe, y me abrumó su reacción. –No se preocupen, ¡el _hero_ sabe a quien llamar para resolver este misterio! –gritó antes de soltar una de sus psicópatas (o al menos así sonaban a mis oídos) y estúpidas carcajadas, y salir corriendo hacia el teléfono. Yo lo seguí.

-¿A quién vas a llamar? –pregunté intrigado mientras él marcaba un número a toda velocidad.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Si es algo más allá de lo material –dijo, –entonces se trata de espíritus. La persona que más sabe de ellos es Vaticano.

* * *

_Yes, ¡ya empezamos con los personajes nuevos! Yahoho~ tralala~_

_Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones y dudas, ¡o Zelanda morirá! :D Aaah, re mala. No, pero ¡su ovejita y yo lloraremos! :c_


	3. Capítulo 2: Adiós a una rutina

_Mooooi mooooi!_

_Saah, ¡otro capítulo más! ¡No pude resistir a la tentación! xD_

_Como están apareciendo personajes con mascotas (Australia y Zelanda) me pregunté cómo se llamarían ._. Y me acordé de Los Groods (o como se escriba) que vimos el otro día con unas amigas en el cine (sí, rodeadas de chiquitos x'D somos re-maduras) y uno se llamaba Pedro. No sé a qué viene, pero me quedé con Pedro ._._

_Hoy ya es 1 de abril :D Ya en el calendario me tocó la foto de dos hipocampos :'D_

_B-bueno, ¡dejémonos de pendejadas!_

_Grazie mille a todos los que siguen la historia :'D A veces una segunda parte puede resultar muy pesada, pero esta historia se alargó porque hay varios temas por desarrollar ._. Y ya tengo mi idea final :'3_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE._**

_¡Contestemos reviews! :D_

_RESPUESTA A NAMI-LUNA LINUSMANTITA:_  
_Okay, digamos que la Santa Sede es una persona... algo difícil de tratar, ¿cierto? n_n' No, todavía falta para que_  
_acabe, jejeje..._

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN: _  
_Nueva Zelanda es un amor, es imposible no encariñarse :'D Gracias, ¡seguiré con mi fic!_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_xD, empecé a leer tu review y me reí como una psicópata. Asdf xD_  
_Mmmh, lo de México, pues, ya veremos e.e _  
_El FrUk es genial, pero para este fic daba más UsUk :'D Y tal y como dijiste, generalmente hay Franadá, y este fic_  
_no es la excepción ;D_  
_Australia ES un animal salvaje xD Uhm, ahora que lo comento, me acordé del primer fic lemon en español que leí_  
_de ellos dos ._. etto... Gracias Lemon C Twins por cumplir mi sueño :'D Asdf, ya te imaginas que otra cosa creo que_  
_hace salvajemente, ¿verdad? Y en realidad, ya a Australia le vale mierda conquistar chicas xD ya tiene a otra persona_  
_muy tierna y dulce pero que es preferible no ver celosa ._. Y venga, acá el único rey de los modales es Austria x'D_  
_Alfred, si no fuera bobo, no sería tan ternura. Concuerdo contigo -feliz porque ella también es infantil- owo_  
_Cuando dijiste lo de aquí hay amor me acordé de la canción esa que cantaban mis compañeros xD y que pasaban_  
_por la radio todo el día. Aquí hay amooooooor, aquí hay amooooooor, aquí hay amor amor aquí hay amor amor aquí_  
_hay amoooooor... okay no ._._  
_El SuiLiech me gusta, pero Liech, aunque te adoro y sos muy tierna, tienes que cederle tu hermano a alguien e.e_  
_Lo de la secuela In Love ya lo hablamos xD sencillamente es lo más bello de la vida~_  
_Acá las preguntas empiezan desde este capítulo porque no tenía inspiración, xD, perdón D:_  
_¡YA SÉ QUE ME FALTÓ PONER MÁS YAOI, PERO PUSE AMOR MAMÁ! D': es medio obvio xD que acá son todos_  
_de yaoi xD El lemon viene en el capítulo, uhm, cuatro o cinco :'D Y en el próximo adelanto de quiénes serán. Asdf :'D_  
_Seee, crearon un lazo importante. Es cierto. Canadá no es olvidado por todos, no te preocupes ;D_  
_¡Ese koala! La primera vez que lo vi temblé, porque me miraba con ojos rojos ?) y casi saco la cruz. ¡Koala del demonio!_  
_Pero después me acostumbré y lo adoré. Quiero esa mascota :'D _  
_Y encima lo de la respiración boca a boca lo dice Australia así nomás, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ?)_  
_Y ahora me pusiste a pensar, y estoy nuevamente de acuerdo contigo ._. Newzy es un chico con suerte, eh? :'D_  
_¡No soy la única! :'D Asdf, yo creí que sí. En séptimo grado una chica de un curso inferior también me enseñó que_  
_cuando movés los hombros hacia delante, el hueco que queda entre la clavícula y la parte horizontal frente a ella,_  
_si lo tocás te da cosita también ._. Y eso aprendí en el colegio x'D_  
_Gracias por tus reviews y favs :'D_

_RESPUESTA A SMOOCHIPON:_  
_Sí, continué, lo había prometido~_  
_Aquí está el otro capítulo, y lo intentaré actualizar con la mayor frecuencia posible, aunque no esperen mucho (maldito_  
_instituto D':)_

_Y ahora sí, ¡comencemos con el fic! B-bueno, con otro capítulo del fic._

* * *

Hacía días que había algo extraño.

Junté mis manos, entrelazando los dedos, y alcé la vista hacia el techo de la Capilla Sixtina, donde me encontraba. Los prodigios que había pintado el famoso (y ahora ya difunto, por desgracia) Miguel Ángel, un hombre que me había agradado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, y después de su asombroso trabajo, sencillamente lo admiraba sin límites, ocupaban mis ojos, ya acostumbrados a verlos frecuentemente. Visitar la Capilla formaba parte de mi algo monótona rutina, y no dejaba de maravillarme un solo día.

Aún así, noté nervioso mientras frotaba mi crucifijo entre los dedos, que no eran imaginaciones mías lo que estaba sucediendo. Me había percatado de ello hacía pocas semanas, y al principio había creído que quizá estaba durmiendo demasiado poco. Pero no, estaba en lo cierto.

Los rostros pintados mostraban muecas distintas a las originales.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Y no obstante, allí estaban, los rostros transformados en horribles muecas que dejaban traslucir desesperación y parecían pedir exasperadamente ayuda. Apreté los labios y desvié la mirada. "No puedo socorrerlos", pensé por un momento, pero luego sacudí la cabeza. ¿Socorrerlos? Eran sólo pinturas. Me pregunté si algún pillo descarado se habría colado por la noche y habría arruinado los frescos, pero descarté inmediatamente la idea. La guardia que proporcionaba Suiza era más que eficiente y yo había depositado toda mi confianza en él. Y además… debía de pintar realmente bien.

Sin embargo, no era ello lo único que me incomodaba.

Solté el aire despacio y por la boca, haciendo un intento de tranquilizarme. Me hice la señal de la cruz, tomé mi crucifijo con más fuerza y cerré los ojos. Tragué saliva y me concentré en una sola pregunta.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Retuve esa duda en mi mente por unos segundos que me parecieron interminables. Luego escapó de mis labios un veloz y bajo padre nuestro, seguido de un ave maría y después me animé a abrir un ojo. A continuación volví a hacer la señal de la cruz, y dejé mi vista fija unos minutos en cada pintura. Después me di la vuelta y me retiré, repitiendo una y otra vez aquella pregunta que había comenzado a formar parte de la vida cotidiana: "¿Qué está pasando?"

Suiza me esperaba pacientemente en los jardines del palacio, de pie junto a dos guardias, rubios y de ojos claros al igual que él. Me saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y yo les respondí de la misma forma. Luego rodeé con mis brazos a Suiza algo descaradamente, a lo que él reaccionó rápidamente tensándose y levantando las manos, como si dudara si pegarme o empujarme, y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Era divertido incomodarlo, aunque aún no comprendía bien por qué le afectaba tanto. Italia del Norte me había enseñado que abrazar a los demás era una muestra de cariño y aprecio, y yo había decidido comenzar a aplicarlo con el rubio, a pesar de que su reacción no era la que esperaba. Aún así, Italia ya me había advertido que algunos actuaban de esa forma porque no estaban acostumbrados a recibir cariño muy seguido, así que me mostré dispuesto a demostrárselo con frecuencia para acostumbrarlo. ¿Quién sabía? Quizá algún día se animaba a devolverme el abrazo.

Estreché un poco al suizo entre mis brazos y después me aparté, dejando mis manos sobre sus hombros. Como era casi diez centímetros más bajo que yo (y creo que se acomplejaba con ese tema), tuve que bajar la vista, como siempre. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de irritación en el rostro, y aunque luego intentó disimularlo, yo me percaté de que los abrazos lo incomodaban demasiado. En cierto modo era gracioso, así que no iba a abandonar esa costumbre.

Eché un vistazo a los guardias de mi compañero: ni siquiera se habían inmutado. Esos hombres sí que cuando querían podían hacerse pasar por estatuas sin ningún inconveniente. Sonreí levemente y dirigí nuevamente la mirada hacia Vash. Éste me observaba con impotencia. Sabía perfectamente que me quería empujar o ejecutar alguna acción por el estilo, pero no podía por respeto. Opté por aprovecharme un poco más de ello y le besé cada mejilla inocentemente. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la cara suiza se tiñó de un rojo tan intenso como el de su bandera. Lo miré con preocupación y me incliné hacia él. Apoyé una mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo.

-¿Se siente bien? –pregunté. ¡Era extraño! Italia no me había comentado nada acerca de la posibilidad de causar malestar a la otra persona por un simple gesto de aprecio.

Vash negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y noté que hacía esfuerzos por no apartarme con brusquedad.

-S-sí, no es nada –replicó. Retiré mi mano, pero continué mirándolo con preocupación. Él se mostró indiferente. –C-creo que sería mejor que entráramos, aquí hace algo de frío –dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándome algo confundido. Era pleno verano y yo me sentía bastante sofocado por los treinta grados que hacía, sumando que tenía que seguir llevando puesto mi traje que no ayudaba en nada en la misión de refrescarme un poco. Incluso me veía un poco pálido, más que el año anterior. Me cuestioné acerca de si Suiza estaría enfermo pero quería ocultármelo, pero en ese momento uno de los diáconos acudió a toda prisa al exterior para llamarme.

-Discúlpeme, Vaticano –inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente primero a mí, luego a Suiza y a sus guardias. –Pero hemos recibido una llamada para usted, señor. –Me incomodaba que me dijeran "señor", inmediatamente lo relacionaba con el Señor, y me desubicaba un poco. Yo tan solo era la representación de la Ciudad, ni siquiera del Señor en sí. Aún así, todo ello me lo callé como siempre. –Dice ser un tal Estados Unidos…

-¿Alfred F. Jones? –fruncí el entrecejo. Sí, lo conocía perfectamente. Habíamos hablado sólo dos veces, pero junto a las críticas (algunas no muy positivas) que había reunido de otros países, había logrado conseguir una opinión formada acerca del hiperactivo estadounidense. –Disculpe –besé nuevamente en la mejilla a Suiza, que se ruborizó aún más; me alejé sin comprender aún aquello.

Tomé el teléfono sobre la mesa, descolgado, y atendí.

-¿Diga?

-_Vatican, we need your help_! –tal y como lo recordaba, Estados Unidos hablaba a los gritos. –Resulta que aquí llegó Zelanda que…

-¿Zelanda? –conocía el país, pero no lo había visto jamás.

-_Yes, Vatican_, Zelanda. Y entonces… -se oyó una interferencia en la línea y un par de insultos en inglés, y la voz cambió. –Lo siento, Vaticano. Soy Inglaterra y digamos que Estados Unidos está algo… alterado.

-Como de costumbre –respondí educadamente. Escuché un quejido y el inglés le gritó a alguien "_Shut up!_".

-Sí, ehm… lo siento. Procederé a explicarte yo la situación.

-Con detalles –pedí, y él aceptó.

Los siguientes diez minutos me relató lo que había sucedido en su casa y el estado de Nueva Zelanda. Sin embargo, presentí que algo me estaba escondiendo, aunque opté por no señalarlo.

-De acuerdo –dije cuando terminó. –Le haré una visita, y no puede negarse bajo ningún concepto. –Colgué sin esperar respuesta y le pedí al diácono que me había avisado de la llamada que le informara al Papa y a las demás autoridades que no estaría en la Ciudad por unos días. El hombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando se lo dije, y aunque no comentó nada, supe con exactitud qué estaba pensando. Sí, era una gran osadía, quizá.

Por primera vez desde hacía casi un siglo, abandonaría la tierra que tenía bajo mi cuidado y viajaría lejos de ella.

vVv

-_Hello, Vatican_! –me recibió el estadounidense apenas llegué a la puerta de la casa inglesa, pero yo lo aparté sin miramientos, dejé mis valijas y salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el primer baño que encontré. Cerré la puerta y vomité en el retrete. –Ah, mira, es igual a ti después de las borracheras –comentó repentinamente el rubio abriendo la puerta, mientras el inglés permanecía a sus espaldas echándome un vistazo solidario, y después uno fulminante a su hermano. El otro se rió sin percatarse de nada.

-¿Siempre… viajan… en avión… así, de cualquier manera? –pregunté mientras tomaba aire y luego abría el grifo para tomar algo de agua fría y enjuagarme la boca. Ya no me importaba qué pensaran de mí, lo único que quería era quitarme ese gusto amargo de los labios.

Estados Unidos rió aún más fuerte e Inglaterra se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Discúlpalo, siempre es así –intentó sonreír para tranquilizarme, mientras le pegaba un pisotón a su compañero, provocando que la estridente risa se transformara en un aullido de dolor. A continuación se agarró el pie y se fue a saltitos con el que quedaba sano. Puse los ojos en blanco y agradecí al Señor. Mejor, que se fuera. Y también di las gracias por haber sobrevivido al largo viaje de tortura.

Nunca había subido a un avión. Sin contar lo del tren, era sencillamente una pesadilla*. No sabía cómo iba a hacer el camino de vuelta. Tomé aire como pude y salí del baño, seguido del inglés. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo las demás naciones podían desplazarse de un lado a otro del mundo en aquel armatoste (que todavía no entendía cómo podía sostenerse en el aire con todo su peso, pero no me preocupé por averiguar la respuesta), casi día por medio. Sabía que acostumbraban a visitarse unos a otros, y cuando no, se reunían para decidir sobre ciertos temas. Yo, que no me ocupaba de esos asuntos**, no había tenido una muy buena primera experiencia ausentándome de mi Ciudad. Me juré que la próxima vez sólo sería por algo realmente de vida o muerte. Pero entonces me recordé que éste era un caso de vida o muerte.

-Disculpe, Inglaterra –comencé cautelosamente. Él prestó atención. –¿Dónde se encuentra la nación?

-Por aquí –indicó él adelantándose y guiándome hacia una de las habitaciones. Lo seguí, hasta llegar al aposento donde yacía el país. Al entrar, noté que no estábamos solos: un joven con un cuerpo bastante trabajado, pelo oscuro y despeinado y ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza permanecía sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama. Tenía la mano pálida del neozelandés entre las suyas, e instintivamente supe que él también era una nación, aunque no reconocí cuál. No pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Inglaterra me acercó una silla, en la que me senté al costado del joven inconsciente, y me acerqué un poco a inspeccionarlo.

Su piel estaba muy blanca; estaba seguro de que era pálido, pero en ese momento se encontraba más de lo normal, sin duda alguna. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero los párpados le temblaban levemente, así como todo su cuerpo (que me pareció demasiado pequeño y débil): muerto no estaba. Toqué su mejilla con una mano y comprobé que estaba fría como un cadáver. Tomé su muñeca y verifiqué su pulso. No sentí nada.

Extrañado, apoyé una mano en su pecho y me di cuenta de que no se movía. No había nada que latiera, y sus pulmones parecían haber dejado de funcionar. Me aparté sigilosamente, algo aturdido por el descubrimiento. Levanté la vista hacia el inglés, no quería ver la reacción del otro cuando les informara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra reflejaban su intriga.

-Perdió su espíritu –dije. Arthur contuvo una exclamación y retrocedió un paso, tapándose la boca con las dos manos. –No lo sé, sencillamente perdió sus ganas de vivir. Continúa su cuerpo con vida, pero preparándose para ser abandonado. Yo c…

El joven soltó la mano de Zelanda y sin obstáculo alguno me tomó de la camisa y me acercó a su rostro. Sus ojos verdes tenían un destello de ira contenida, y apretaba tanto los dientes que le rechinaron.

-Nunca digas eso de mi hermano –sentenció, mirándome con odio. Pude sostenerle la mirada unos segundos, pero un movimiento en su hombro captó mi atención. Un koala enfurecido me devolvió la mirada, tan enbroncado como su dueño. Me gruñó, y supe instintivamente que me había ganado un enemigo. Bueno… dos. Le aparté la mano de mi camisa y me alejé de él, que no opuso resistencia alguna, pero continuaba observándome con rabia. Bajé los ojos. Inglaterra había retrocedido hasta toparse con la pared, y allí se había quedado, contemplando el ambiente (ahora tenso, me daba la sensación de que el chico se me tiraría en cualquier momento encima, y no dudaba que podría matarme sin titubear) sin reaccionar.

-Pero, ¿cómo que ha perdido…? –la voz inglesa fue apagándose. Sabía que Zelanda era una de sus ex–colonias, y a pesar de su poca demostración de sentimientos, siempre se había tomado algo… "maternalmente" el tema. Quería tanto a Zelanda como a todos los demás, y anunciarle tal cosa seguro le dolía como a una madre que se entera que su hijo está al borde de la muerte. Cuando abrí la boca para responder, el otro me tomó del brazo, hizo lo mismo con el inglés pero con más delicadeza, y nos empujó fuera de la habitación, y acto seguido cerró con un portazo. Enseguida oímos:

-No hablarán de ese tema aquí.

Miré desconcertado al rubio, que suspiró pesadamente.

-A Australia le duele todo esto –me explicó en voz baja. –Será mejor que lo charlemos tranquilos en la sala. ¿Un té? –ofreció. –Hice mis scones especiales –no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y yo acepté. Nunca había probado los scones ingleses, y ésta era una buena oportunidad.

* * *

*La Ciudad del Vaticano cuenta con una estación de ferrocarril que recorre desde el Vaticano hasta Italia, además de los ómnibus hasta Roma y el helipuerto. Como Vaticano prefirió postergar la parte del vuelo, se inclinó por el tren, y viajar a Inglaterra desde Italia (también, viajando en bus no se vería muy serio… ¿no? Aunque vamos, en tren tampoco xD) en avión. Y ya sabemos cómo terminó todo.

**El Vaticano no es miembro de la ONU, aunque se mantiene informado sobre ésta; y a pesar de que mantiene relaciones diplomáticas con los otros países (excepto China, Vietnam, Arabia Saudita y Corea del Norte), nunca se movió de su lugar. El Servicio Diplomático siempre se encargó de las relaciones exteriores, y fin del asunto.

* * *

_Y allá va nuestro querido inocentón a probar la comida de Inglaterra :D Pobre._

**_PRRRREGUNTA: ¿Crees que Alemania sea Sacro Imperio Romano? _**_Un buen tema a debatir, ya discutido por muchos fans. ¡No sean tímidos y contesten! Yo la verdad espero que sí sea xD Pero si sucediera lo contrario, también estaría bueno, porque se demostraría la fortaleza de Italia y sería algo más realista. Bueno~_

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones, y recomiéndenme, me ayudarían muchísimo :'D O Australia, su koala y yo lloraremos :'c_


	4. Capítulo 3: Enterándose

_Moi moi!_

_YES BITCHES, A NEW FUCKING CHAPTER._

_:okay:_

_Tardé seis putos días en actualizar D: Bueno, no importa. Ahora estoy lesionada, blablabla, de la pierna, blablabla, así que un mes en casa :D Voy a poder escribir más, ¡en fin!_

**_HETALIA NO ES MÍO, LATIN HETALIA/HETAMERICA TAMPOCO._**

**_Sobre la pregunta: _**_¡Muy bien, mis queridos niños! ¡SIR es Alemania! Bueno, al menos a mis ojos :D_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Sí, como Vaticano es un personaje no muy definido, la personalidad es completamente libre de elegir y yo decidí_  
_no hacerlo tan malo xD Después de todo, tiene sangre italiana, ¿verdad?_  
_Aaaah, VaticanoxSuiza. Sí, es tan obvio._  
_Después buscaré algunos fics que tengan a Alemania como Sacro Imperio Romano, y los agregaré en una sección_  
_que se llamará "ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO" donde intentaré recomendar fics o quien quiera hacer publicidad, simplemente_  
_me lo dice y lo agregaré allí. _  
_Yo también creo que Ludwig es el Sacro Imperio Romano :D_

_RESPUESTA A MONIKA WEISMANN:_  
_Okay, sí lo es :D_  
_Jeje, me tomé un tiempo de vacaciones ?) Mentira, con el insti me resultó más complicado._  
_A pocas personas les agrada Vaticano :P Pero todos coincidimos en que el VaticanoxSuiza es genial :'D_  
_Uhm, tienes toda la razón :D_

_RESPUESTA A LIPUROGRY:_  
_Hola, un gusto conocerte nwn Me alegro que continúes el fic~_  
_-mente imaginándose que dividen a SIR en dos y salen Prusia y Alemania- owo I-interesante..._  
_Aaaah, mira tú :3 Gracias por el dato, no sabía :3 Eso sí, no te puedo asegurar que sólo Arthur sea Medium :D_  
_Buena sugerencia, sugerencia aceptada n.n_  
_Jeje, tenía que agregarlo xD Aunque a pocas personas les caiga bien._

_RESPUESTA A NAMI-LUNA LINUSMANTITA:_  
_Vaticano es una persona singular, definitivamente. Piensa a su favor que ser la Ciudad de la Iglesia en sí no es fácil._  
_Más adelante relatará su relación con la Iglesia y cómo fue criarse allí._  
_Es obvio, sí que lo es, y tus datos lo comprueban :D_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Hola mamá \(owo)_  
_Oportunidades, oportunidades everywhere ?)_  
_Ya, no hay problema con las perversiones xD_  
_Prusia versión femenina detected :D Aaaaw, es tan genial esa mina :'D La adoro. Tengo su shimeji :'D_  
_Yo torturo con cosquillitas a mi mascota :3 ssadf, qué tenía que ver._  
_Yo soy doitsuísta :3 _  
_También imaginé así a Vaticano (¿quién no?) xD, pero me dije "No, idiota, ¡tiene sangre italiana, joder! No puede ser_  
_tan frío y cerrado" y me imaginé a Italia dándole lecciones x3 Aasds, ahora quiero chocolate .w._  
_Te aseguro que ser alta no es tan divertido D: Especialmente si te chocás contra todo, honhonhon~ Maldita pizarra._  
_No preguntes acerca de lo de arriba n_nU_  
_Yo no subí a un puto avión en mi vida :3_  
_Cuando coma scones ingleses va a ser el día que me quiera suicidar :D O castigarme ?)_  
_Eaaa, sigamos con que Ludwig es SIR :D_

_Pocas ganas de hablar, entre hoy y mañana subo un nuevo capítulo y ahi sí le damos a la charla. Chau~_

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?

Me abracé el torso, buscando defenderme de un frío que sólo existía en mi interior.

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado, si realmente habían transcurrido sólo días o también meses, o quizá años. Quizá decenas de siglos y yo…

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos. No. Sólo tenía que avanzar.

Pero ¿hacia dónde? ¿Había un lugar para poder ir? Si tan sólo era un terreno de tierra gris y seca, sin plantas ni especie alguna de seres vivos. Todo aquello allí estaba… muerto.

Entrecerré los ojos. Si me concentraba poco y me fijaba por el rabillo del ojo, podía distinguir unas siluetas apenas esbozadas de personas. Distintas y en cantidad. La mayoría parecía tener una expresión de rabia, de tristeza y otras simplemente de confusión. Ninguno pertenecía a ese lugar. Casi sin pensarlo, me llevé un puño al pecho, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando me ponía nervioso, y me asusté al notar que estaba frío como la piedra. Me palpé, percatándome que mi corazón no latía y no estaba respirando. El descubrimiento me dio aun más ganas de llorar. Me encontraba en un lugar extraño, sin gente, sólo fantasmas (tenía que aceptarlo), mis órganos no funcionaban…

Era pura materia espiritual.

Solté un grito de terror, de desesperación y de tristeza, dejándome caer de rodillas. Sólo quería volver a casa, ver a Oz gritándome felizmente como siempre, cuidar de mis ovejas y mirar un atardecer, respirar el aire fresco. Sólo quería vivir.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas y no hice ningún esfuerzo por contenerme. Sollocé tapándome la cara con las manos, aturdido, asustado, enojado, angustiado… al igual que los demás fantasmas. Y ya podía empezar a considerarme uno de ellos.

-¡Mamá!

La respiración se me cortó. Aquella voz era inconfundible. Aquella voz era de…

-¡Wy! –chillé, levantándome y corriendo hacia ella a los tropezones. Ella también se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad, para echarse a mis brazos llorando. A pesar de que intentaba aparentar madurez y fortaleza, era pequeña todavía y ambos lo sabíamos. Nunca había sido muy cariñosa y jamás expresaba algún tipo de debilidad, mas habíamos entablado una buena amistad, y teníamos un pequeño secreto. Según Wy, yo era "Mamá" y Australia "Papá". Aunque no se refería así a ninguno de los dos en público, cuando hablaba a solas conmigo siempre nos llamaba de esa manera. Y yo no tenía absolutamente nada en contra, pero no podía evitar sonrojarme a comprender el segundo sentido de ese inocente juego.

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? –gimoteó abrazándome con fuerza. –Quiero ir a casa…

Yo le acaricié el pelo e intenté sonreír.

-Quédate tranquila, Wy –dije. –Ya encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí –sentencié mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo levemente nublado. Pero lo único que se cruzó por mi mente era una pregunta conformada por dos partes: ¿lograríamos escapar y podría entonces ver de nuevo a Oz? Era lo único que deseaba.

vVv

CASA DE ALEMANIA, 12:21 hs.

DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Todavía me sentía algo aturdido por la llamada de Inglaterra.

Después de que Maquiavelo hubiera desaparecido, lo mismo sucedió con los demás duplicados. Me causó mucha tristeza su muerte, porque nos había ayudado muchísimo a todos y prácticamente, nos había salvado la vida. No creía que le hubiera agradecido lo suficiente, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Sin embargo, había ocurrido algo curioso terminada la guerra, y fue un cierto cambio en la actitud de Alemania.

Él siempre había sido seco y serio, me regañaba a menudo y a pesar de ello, me resultaba hermoso, aunque no negaba que deseaba poder demostrarle mi amor sin recibir un puñetazo a cambio. Mas ahora, se comportaba un tanto menos enojado ante mi afecto. Dejaba que lo abrazara, aceptaba comer pasta conmigo e incluso permitía que durmiera en la misma cama que él, lo cual me dejó completamente descolocado, pero feliz. Era tan fantástico todo aquello que me pegué más a él. Lo necesitaba, era indispensable para mí. No podía vivir sin él.

Ese día despertó, como de costumbre, antes que yo. No me sorprendió no encontrarlo en la cama apenas abrí los ojos. Pero las palabras que oí provocaron que mi corazón saltara alarmado.

-¿Muerto?

Ahogué una exclamación y me levanté, para acercarme más a la puerta y poder escuchar mejor. Tomé mi pantalón de la silla sin alejarme, y me lo puse apresuradamente mientras intentaba oír lo que Ludwig decía.

-¿Cómo su espíritu?

Mi respiración se cortó. ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién estaría muerto? ¿Y qué sucedía con su espíritu? Con cada palabra entendía aún menos. Sin embargo, continué escuchando con atención.

-Está bien, iremos ahora. Hasta luego.

Alemania cortó la llamada y yo salí a tropezones de la habitación, preocupado.

-Ve~, Alemania, ¿quién era? –pregunté temeroso. Él me daba la espalda, de tal forma que no podía ver su expresión. Aquello me asustaba aún más. Cuando habló, su voz sonó completamente neutral.

-Italia, vístete. Tenemos que tomar un avión en quince minutos.

vVv

CASA DE INGLATERRA, 15:41 hs.

-Al fin han llegado –dijo Inglaterra a modo de saludo, apenas nos abrió la puerta. Tenía el rostro apagado de cansancio y creí que también de tristeza.

Había insistido todo el viaje a Alemania para que me explicara quién había muerto y qué pasaba, pero él se había negado y me había mandado a callar. Se veía mucho más serio y preocupado que de costumbre, por lo que no insistí, pero mi inquietud aumentó. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó el alemán entrando sin responder al saludo. Yo lo seguí, dedicándole un rápido "_Ciao_" a Arthur, que ignoró.

-Síganme –ordenó sin emoción en la voz, como abatido. Mi ansiedad se incrementaba a cada paso que dábamos a través del pasillo.

Cuando vi a Zelanda acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, no pude contener un grito.

-¿Él está muerto? –pregunté retrocediendo un paso. La mirada de Inglaterra se oscureció.

-Algo así –contestó.

En ese instante me percaté de los otros países que se encontraban en la habitación: Australia, mi amigo Japón, Estados Unidos, Vaticano (me extrañó enormemente verlo allí), Rusia, China, los dos México y Uruguay, España y mi hermano, y Francia y un chico de ojos violetas al que no reconocí. Enseguida me tiré sobre mi hermano.

-¡Hermanito, ve~! ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunté abrazándolo con fuerza. Él se sacudió como un perro mojado.

-Ya, suéltame, ¡mierda! –me alejé lloriqueando. Podría ser más cariñoso. –No lo sé exactamente, pero parece que la jodida de Belarús hizo de nuevo una de las suyas.

Me quedé con la boca abierta e inmediatamente dirigí la mirada hacia el neozelandés.

-N-no puede ser, ve…

Uruguay esbozó una sonrisa intentando transmitirme calma.

-Alto, Italia, no es exactamente lo que tú piensas. Nueva Zelanda sufre un estado parecido a la muerte o al coma, si quieres ser más suave, pero no está muerto. Aún así, creemos que Belarús…

-Esa perra le hizo algo, estoy seguro –soltó México del Norte, de brazos cruzados y apoyándose en la pared. –Aunque no haya escapado de su celda, puede ejecutar algún hechizo a distancia.

-No seas tan cortante –le reprochó el uruguayo, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Apostamos? –replicó el otro con cierto desdén.

Se miraron con bronca unos segundos, y luego Uruguay apartó la mirada y me volvió a sonreír.

-Como decía, Italia, es una posibilidad –remarcó esta palabra echándole un vistazo al mexicano, que puso los ojos en blanco –que Belarús le haya lastimado, digamos, a distancia. Es algo drástico decir que…

-Ectoplasma –dijo de repente Vaticano. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Él mantenía un gesto pensativo, mientras observaba a Zelanda, y sin levantar la vista, continuó. –No me hagan caso, sólo estaba pensando.

-Es algo drástico decir que sea exactamente así –siguió Uruguay, intentando mantener la calma y no asesinar a quienes lo interrumpían. –No sabemos hasta dónde llega su poder, es cierto, pero…

-En realidad, Uruguay-san, ella dio muestras de que su poder es bastante fuerte –comentó Japón. –Así que creo…

-¡¿PUEDEN DEJARME HABLAR LA PUTA MADRE?! –la tolerancia uruguaya había llegado al límite. Su voz potente y repentinamente ronca y peligrosa me dio miedo. Todos se callaron. –Ya, gracias –Uruguay volvió a sonreír y su voz recuperó el tono normal. –Entonces, como decía, Italia, son sólo hipótesis. Según Vaticano, hay algo más. La magia no puede llegar a afectar tan fácilmente el espíritu de una persona o nación, en este caso, por lo tanto debería contar con aliados en ambientes espirituales, digamos, como el Cielo o el Infierno. Eso es todo, acepto comentarios.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba. Me quedé confundido ante el tema. ¿Algo relacionado con el Cielo y el Infierno? ¿Algo relacionado con Dios? Pero ¿por qué querría matarlo?

-Su cuerpo está separado de su espíritu –susurró Vaticano. No parecía dirigirse a nadie en particular. –Es demasiado extraño. Su cuerpo debería haber dejado de trabajar, y sin embargo… está aquí y al mismo tiempo no lo está. –Con cada palabra nos mareaba más. –No, no, esto tengo que estudiarlo. –Se levantó de la silla y se abrió paso entre nosotros sin decir nada más, y se fue dejándonos con un silencio incómodo y aturdido.

Fue Francia el que lo rompió.

-Oigan, ¿dónde se ha metido nuestro loquillo Prusia? –preguntó divertido mientras miraba hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

España se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-E-eh, también falta Austria, Francia-san –señaló Japón.

Los presentes cruzaron miradas que no logré entender.

* * *

_Sí, el próximo capítulo es lemmon :D ¿Tendré que subirle el rating a este fic a M? Nah, otro día :D_

_Este capítulo es cortito porque es cadena, o sea, eslabón, tenía que escribirlo para establecer una conexión entre la historia y el siguiente, si no quedaba inentendible._

_Preguntas, no, el próximo capítulo que no tarda._

_Ahora me voy a dormir siesta~ :3_

_Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas, o rompo los anteojos austríacos ?) _

_Chau~_


	5. Capítulo 4: Amor

_O-OVERDRI-DRIVE, O-O-OVERDRI-DRIVE~_

_O-OVERDRI-DRIVE, O-O-OVERDRI-DRIVE~_

_MOI MOI!_

_YES PEOPLE!_

_THIS CHAPTER IS LEMMON!_

_IS SO PERVERT!_

_LIKE THE MOMENTS WHEN ENGLAND AND I-_

_¡Piiip!_

_Moi moi, ahora sí, soy yo, Neam ?) USA me robó la compu xD_

_¡FINALMENTE NUESTRO CAPÍTULO LEMMON! -tira confeti- ¡EL PRIMERO DE NUESTRO SEGUNDO TOMO!_

_No es tan perver, muahaha ?) No soy muy buena para los lemmon u.u -depresión- Pero bueno, hice mi mejor intento._

_¡AHORA SÍ!_

**_NI HETALIA NI LATIN HETALIA/HETAMERICA ME PERTENECEN~_**

_RESPUESTA A MONIKA WEISMANN:_  
_Tarde, ya los rompí ?)_  
_Mentira, xD_  
_Yesh, Lemmon :D_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Ejejeje, muy bien, intercambio equivalente ?) A capítulo corto review corto._  
_Son un amor, ¿verdad? :'D_  
_GERITA, GERITA EVERYWHERE e.e_  
_Sebas :D Todo tiene un límite. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Brasil lo sabe ?)_  
_Con respecto a lo de la religión y la ciencia, yo opino que no :1 Vaticano nos lo va a demostrar, honhonhon~_  
_Ahora le subo el rating e.e_  
_Saaah, pobre señorito. Pobre. Honhonhonhon~_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Austria me pegó al menor intento de rompérselos T.T_  
_Bueno, lo de Vaticano es nuestro secreto ?)_  
_Sep, pobres u.u_

_And now... _

_-redoble de tambores-_

_¡LEMMON!_

* * *

Me sentía feliz.

Feliz, feliz, feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Finalizada la guerra, me fui a pasar unos cuantos días con Austria, a desaparecer del mundo en su compañía y a dedicar todo mi tiempo exclusivamente a aquella hermosa criatura que era el señorito.

Siempre había rechazado e ignorado mis indirectas insinuaciones, tal y como se esperaba de él. Me desechaba sin ninguna piedad, se hacía el ignorante ante cualquier señal de la que se enterara alguien más, y menos hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo. Hasta ese día, hasta ese día…

El día en que terminó la guerra y con ella las mentiras. Austria comenzó a expresarme su correspondencia sin especie alguna de timidez y arrogancia. Comenzó a permitir las caricias, responder a los besos y comenzó, sobre todo, a dejarse amar.

Todas las tardes tocaba el piano en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario, sólo para mí. Y yo lo escuchaba, me alimentaba de su música y de su esencia como un lobo famélico. Era un elixir para mi corazón.

Aún así, nos faltaba un paso.

Todos los días hacíamos una buena sesión de besos y caricias (un día casi llegamos al, ejem, sexo), pero siempre me dejaba con las ganas. Nunca habíamos alcanzado un nivel más. Él se separaba de mí, se daba la vuelta y se ponía a dormir, abandonándome a mi suerte (y varias veces acabé en el baño, es justo señalarlo). A pesar de eso lo amaba más que a nadie, pero cada vez me impacientaba más, hasta llegar al punto de decidir violarlo o violarlo.

Ese día Roderich tocaba el piano como de costumbre, y yo hacía esfuerzos por mantener abiertos los ojos. Ya era muy tarde y aquella música tranquila me daba sueño, pero no podía dormirme, ese día no. Intenté esperar pacientemente a que terminara, mas me fue imposible. Me levanté de la silla y lo rodeé con mis brazos por la espalda, depositando un beso en su pelo oscuro y suave. La música se interrumpió repentinamente.

-Prusia –sonó a una advertencia, pero no hice caso. Lo obligué a darse la vuelta y atrapé sus labios sin miramientos. Él no tardó en corresponder y echarme los brazos al cuello, provocando que yo profundizara más el beso y acariciara su cintura.

Lo fui empujando suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó el piano; para ese entonces ya el aire nos comenzaba a faltar y sus anteojos habían quedado abandonados en el suelo. Austria pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones e intentó apartarse. Lo estreché más entre mis brazos y el beso fue siendo algo más ardiente. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban y reconocían; ya formaba parte de la rutina. Pero Austria se percataba de que había algo diferente y me clavaba las uñas en el cuello, resistiéndose. Yo lo tomé de sus caderas y lo senté sobre el piano, acción que tuvo como resultado una nota grave y fuerte que lo sobresaltó.

-P-Prusia… -jadeó, separándose. –Q-qué…

-Ya no puedo más –respondí sinceramente. Sus ojos violeta se abrieron de par en par, y cuando creí que se negaría, asintió seriamente y volvió a abrazarme, acercándome a sus labios hasta que nuestros alientos chocaron. Ya no podíamos volver atrás.

Introduje nuevamente la lengua en su boca, mientras le arrancaba el saco desesperadamente y a continuación lo arrojaba a un lado de la habitación. Enseguida le desabroché los pantalones y también se los quité, junto con la ropa interior, ganándome una exclamación austríaca de sorpresa. Casi sin pensarlo, desabotoné su camisa y dejé al descubierto su pecho, sin sacarle la prenda, y ataqué su pecho con besos que fueron convirtiéndose en mordidas fuertes, dejando un camino de marcas rojas. Mientras tanto todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de su garganta que me ponían aún más caliente.

-P-Prusia… -gimió. –N-no… Gilbert –suspiró, provocando que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Alcé la cabeza y hundí los dientes en su cuello, saboreando su piel blanca y tersa y sintiendo la vibración de su garganta al gemir más fuertemente que las otras veces. Acaricié su silueta, deleitándome con el sabor ahora levemente salado de su piel y con el sonido de su voz, mezclado con las notas producidas por el piano cada vez que apretaba los puños sobre las teclas. Luego sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, mimándome con una ternura que jamás había experimentado.

Me animé a bajar mis manos y agarrar con fuerza su miembro, arrancándole un jadeo. Comprobé satisfecho que estaba bastante erecto, casi tanto como el mío, que empezaba a apretarme el pantalón. Roderich se dio cuenta y me despojó de éste y la ropa interior al igual que yo había hecho con él, y luego desechó mi camisa. Sin dejarme reaccionar, tomó mi erección por la base. Jadeé al sentir sus dedos fríos y suaves rozándome. El austríaco me miró a los ojos y me besó delicadamente antes de comenzar a masturbarme.

-M-maldito… -susurré entre dientes, y me vengué apretándolo sin sutileza alguna. Él gimió y aumentó su velocidad, pero yo iba ganando terreno en esa pervertida competencia, y jadeó un poco demasiado alto cuando se vino en mi mano. Yo gruñí insatisfecho cuando se detuvo, y se percató de ello. Entornó un poco los ojos y me empujó. A pesar de que me resistí, logró apartarme y se bajó del piano. Luego me indicó que yo subiera, y algo desconfiado, le obedecí, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a mí. Le iba a preguntar qué pensaba hacer, cuando sus labios rodearon mi órgano y solté un grito sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Mierda! –maldije, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello oscuro y brillante. Austria se separó un poco y alzó la cabeza, para dedicarme una sonrisita socarrona. A continuación siguió con su tarea. Me sentía tan excitado que seguro que el rostro y el cuello los tendría rojos. Era un demonio, sabía hacerlo tan estupendamente que yo no podía producir otros sonidos que no fueran jadeos, gemidos y gritos ahogados, maldiciones y susurros. En un momento dado le tironeé de su rulo, causando que arrastrara sus dientes por mi miembro. Era tan placentero que llegó un momento en que mi vista se nubló. Con un gruñido, me corrí en su boca.

Austria dejó escapar un gemido de sobresalto y me abandonó respirando con dificultad. Buena parte del semen había escapado de su boca y la tenía repartida por la barbilla y las mejillas, que se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Aquella imagen me resultaba tan provocativa que empecé a excitarme de vuelta.

-El señorito aristócrata y correcto haciendo cosas indecentes con un desubicado –comenté, a lo que terminé con una carcajada. Roderich me miró con cierto enojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Terminemos –ordenó simplemente, incorporándose. Yo comprendí al instante y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó lentamente en mi cara. Él se relamió, otorgándome un buen vistazo de su habilidosa y tentadora lengua.

Lo tomé de la cintura y lo alcé, para luego sentarlo sobre mí. Él estiró las piernas sobre el piano y buscó mis ojos. Noté que temblaba.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –pregunté enarcando una ceja. Negó con la cabeza.

-Te amo, Gilbert –declaró antes de tomarme el rostro con las manos y acercarme a sus labios. Fue un beso tan suave y dulce que mi corazón se estremeció de gusto. Acaricié su cintura y después interpuse tres de mis dedos entre nuestros labios. Austria los lamió dócilmente y yo entrecerré los ojos de gusto. Enseguida los retiré y bajé mis manos hasta más abajo de su espalda. Él no opuso resistencia alguna.

Cuando introduje el primer dedo en su entrada, se retorció, intentando aguantar un gemido. Deleitándome con todos y cada uno de sus gestos, pasé del segundo y metí tres, ganándome un grito. Lo callé con un beso.

Sus ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas. Por un segundo, dudé, pero me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sonrió débilmente.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí –murmuró antes de besarme. Aturdido por las palabras sucias pero al mismo tiernas que había dicho, tardé en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, cuando reaccioné, cumplí su deseo sin miramientos. Me adentré en su cuerpo y fruncí el entrecejo al sentir la estrechez de su interior. Austria gritó y se aferró a mí. Cada vez que se movía para abajo, empujaba también mi cuerpo y apretaba las teclas, produciendo así un concierto mezclado con sus sensuales gemidos, volviéndome loco y hambriento. Era fantástico, hermoso, perfecto. La forma en que se comportaba en aquel depravado frenesí, sin abandonar su delicadeza, me enamoraba cada vez más. Ya no podía controlarme, no sabía quién era, dónde estaba, y tampoco me importaba, sólo quería buscar más placer y compartirlo con ese hermoso ser, encontrar más gemidos y susurros de aprobación y sentir sus caricias, así como también sus uñas que se clavaban en mi espalda de tanto en tanto. Dejé de escuchar la música, sólo oía su voz y los latidos de mi corazón. Bastó una simple caricia en su miembro para que sufriera un orgasmo otra vez, que expresó con un grito. Sin embargo, a mí todavía me faltaba.

-A-aguanta –jadeé a su oído, y él asintió con una mueca de dolor, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Las sequé con el pulgar y di un último beso a sus labios antes de correrme fuertemente dentro suyo con un gutural gemido.

Por unos minutos nos mantuvimos en la misma posición, buscando aire. Después lo levanté como a una princesa, me bajé del piano –que se quejó con una última nota especialmente grave– y lo deposité delicadamente en la cama al llegar a nuestra habitación. Luego me derrumbé a su lado y le sonreí. Él entrecerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a mí.

-Eres bueno –comenté besándole el pelo. Se sonrojó por completo. –Te amo, Roderich Edelstein –susurré a continuación.

Austria cerró los ojos. Cuando creí que ya no iba a contestar, masculló en una voz que apenas se oyó:

-Yo te amo mucho más, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

vVv

Me despertó el teléfono.

-_Mein gott_ –me quejé, parpadeando mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a la luz. Gilbird piaba estridentemente sobre la cabecera de la cama. Odiaba el ruido del teléfono. Tanteé la mesa de luz y antes de atender me fijé en mi amante (qué gusto llamarlo así). Dormía plácidamente, con los labios entreabiertos y con su camisa como todo abrigo. Por suerte, había tenido la precaución de taparlo un poco más con la sábana, para que no sufriera el frío de la mañana. Además se encontraba en mis brazos. Bueno, ahora sólo el derecho. Con el otro iba a sostener el teléfono. Resoplé.

-¿Quién tiene el honor de hablar con el awesome de yo a estas malditas horas de la mañana?

-Ven rápido a casa de Inglaterra, hay problemas –la voz de mi hermano, serio y aburrido como siempre. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿No pueden postergar la reunión? Quiero pasar unos días más en paz con mi señorito.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, tal como piensas, ya le robé la virginidad. Kesesese~

-Y-yo no pensé eso –negó West, nervioso. Sonreí. La oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo un poco.

-Oh, vamos, ¿envidia de tu hermanito mayor? Por favor, ¿quieres alargar la inocencia de Italia?

-N-no metas a Italia en esto –protestó Alemania, y yo reí entre dientes. Era taaan obvio.

-Eso lo tomaré como un sí. No ganas nada negando, todos sabemos que eres un pervertido~ Kesesese~

-¡Y-ya! Te esperamos, a ti y a Austria –cortó. Yo suspiré y también colgué. Bueno, al menos me había subido el ánimo. Dirigí mi mirada al austríaco, que seguía como un tronco. Sonreí de lado y comencé a empujarle la mejilla con un dedo.

-Despierta, despierta, señorito dormilón~

Se frotó la mejilla unos segundos, y luego abrió un ojo, adormilado. Se incorporó y lo senté delante mío, para poder apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Le toqué la mejilla con un dedo nuevamente, y no reaccionó.

-Eh, bello durmiente, que tenemos reunión.

-¿A quién se le ocurre organizar una reunión? –preguntó con un bostezo. Muy bien, al menos había recibido respuesta. Lo abracé un poco y después me levanté para empezar a vestirme.

-Ni idea. Sólo sé que West llamó para avisarme~

-Mmmhm –contestó él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Mas cuando se levantó, abrió los ojos de par en par. Arqueé una ceja, pero enseguida me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Lo abracé y me froté contra su mejilla felinamente. ¡Era tan lindo! Él, por su lado, hizo una mueca de disgusto y me apartó con la mano. Acto seguido se incorporó con muecas de dolor.

Bueno, después de todo había sido su primera vez.

vVv

CASA DE INGLATERRA, 14:25 hs.

-¡Llegamos, kesesese~!

Mi hermano mayor prácticamente saltó adentrándose en la casa de Arthur, que se hizo a un lado con expresión algo molesta. Detrás suyo, apareció Austria, con su típico aire altivo y sofisticado.

Prusia abrazó a Italia de una forma que me desagradó enormemente y plantó en mí las ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo después de hacerle tragar a Gilbird vivo, y luego dejar secar su cadáver al sol. Luego se apartó un poco, dejando sus manos en los hombros italianos, y lo miró con adoración.

-Ah, Italia, tan lindo como siempre~

-Ve~ Ciao, Prussia~

Austria observaba la escena de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Pero cuando se acercó a Japón para comentarle algo, noté algo que no cuadraba. Austria caminaba raro, de una forma un tanto… mecánica, como si algo le doliera. Enrojecí al darme cuenta del motivo y rápidamente miré a mi hermano, que me devolvió una mirada extraña que guardaba para ocasiones especiales*. Luego dijo sólo con los labios, sin voz: "Terminarás haciendo lo mismo con Italia". Me ruboricé más e intenté no ver a Feliciano. Sí, quizás sí, algún día lo haría, pero un día muy, muy lejano.

Ahora sólo debía importarme la reunión.

* * *

*Mirada extraña: Mirada de "If you know what I mean" xD

* * *

_Ya, sí, el comienzo me quedó medio fluff -.- _

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones/hamburguesas, ¡que hoy el hero de America estuvo boludeando por aquí!_

**_¡PRRRREGUNTA!_**

**_Nada que ver con nada, pero ¿crees que realmente Hong Kong y Corea del Sur sean hermanos?: _**_Muchos de los fans opinan eso, pero yo creo que no ._. O sea, si tomamos que los dos fueron adoptados por China, sí, serían "hermanos" pero adoptivos. O sea, que el KoHo no sería incesto ._. Ya, nada tiene sentido en esta vida~_

**_¡SEGUNDA PRRRREGUNTA! (porque apuesto que nadie contesta la primera por fail xD)_**

**_En el segundo lemmon de este tomo, ¿de qué pareja te gustaría que fuera?: _**_Sin miedito, y de parejas que ya se hayan insinuado en este fic, no me salten con un AsaKiku salvaje D: Ya voy a hacer un fic AsaKiku (con muchos limones), yaaaa lo voy a hacer, pero aparte, gente._

_¡Hasta la próxima entrega, y muy buena semana! :D_


End file.
